Formless Fist
Formless fist is a method of fighting, invented and peiced together by Densuke Ryoji. Over time densuke kept feeling confined and restricted by his fighting form, leanring two different ways to do it. One was to rely on the mind, finding and calculating counters for any and every which move in a martial exchange. The second method was rleying on the body's instinctual combat prowess, muscle memory, and reflex time. Being the genius he is however, he found the flaws in both of these styles of fighting. Being an analytical fighter will cost you the fight if you take to long to overthink the moves you preform. This also leads to overestimating one's ability, and when the unexepected happens, you find yourself in a corner. However with instinctual combat it's the opposite. Using unpredictible and irradic movements, to confuse and throw off opponents who analyze everything is smart, but you unintentionally reveal your body's limitations physically. Thus allowing an oppoent to instantly gage your fighting capacity and simply outfight you. Densuke wanted to find a median between the forms, seeking to create his own personal ultimate fighting style to maximize his effectiveness on the battle feild. He wanted to blend instinct and tatics into one fighting form that would put him on par with fighters on, or above his own physical stature. This style in short will level anyone out with any opponent (unless plot wills other wise''). ''The style is basically densuke's way of saying he's tired of holding back his physical ability. As such he takes the various aspects of his Koikonjitto Physique and mixes them in completely with this style of fighting to create what he calls the "Ultimate form of combat." Basics The basics of this style come from densuke's knowledge of: Power Fist, Speed Fighting, and Hybrid Hyper Style. namely the stance, is to remain "relaxed". Maybe a shuffle of the wrist, a bounce of the foot on ocasion, and a completely lax body. The laxness is to eliminate the telegraphic movement. this is a martial arts term for the giveaway of what style your using, or someone studying your body language to try and predict your first moves on instinct. This kind of laxness does have it's advantages, espcially for a Sei fighter. From this stance, even if the hands were down by ones sides, they'd have the advantage to counter any attack from the front or behind, having the complete advantage of using any and every limb that they have to the fullest. This laxness also allows one's reflexes to be completely invuluntary. The user possesses extraordinary reflexes that are entirely involuntary. Due to this the user's immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of for just defensive purposes. Because the user's body moves without the use of their brain the user is free to strategize and, with the correct judgment, can dodge a wider variety of attacks, even in a weakened condition. Since the user's body moves on reflex and not reaction, feints and illusionary techniques are useless against the user. In Densuke's case, his reflexes are tripple that of a peak humans, and his reflexes thanks to his training in the Sky Temple, he learned to fight simply on that instinct. This style of laxness also allows for unorhidox strikes like stoping a punch with ones shoulder, or attacking a person, by callapsing one's head and chest over a punch that was aimed at the throat, etc, etc. Those who train to use this style have to have an exteremely high reflex factor, and the physical build to pull it off. All in all Users will usually always be able to react at the VERY last second before any type of attack physical or chi based. No Blocking Unless in CQC/Take A Hit To Give A Hit This style is all about recyling energy. As such this style has no such forms of blocking what so ever. This is jet-li-fist-of-legend-o.gif|No blocking, only evasion jet-lee-4-o.gif tumblr_m93r1m6JGG1rb7qoyo1_500.gif tumblr_m7bw30uvJ21r72ht7o1_500.gif tumblr_lg9xe7ZNOd1qgq4hio1_500.gif|Even applicable for multiple opponents because of a principle known as the economy of motion. Instead of stoping the energy given off by the opponent, dead on, you simply counter it by dodging it in a swfit motion or manner that allows for quick and well placed counter attack. There is also the method of "redirecting" an opponents energy by taking the attack and pushing it to another direction. This in turn allows the user to use the opponents traveling momentum and add to their own attack power with the opponent doing the majority of the work. Saves on energy, and builds endurance so the user can fight seemingly for hours on end. The user's mind and senses process information at such speeds that time appears to have slowed down, allowing them to perceive what would normally be moving too fast to see and respond accordingly. This applies to physical and energy based attacks. Blocking ony applies when in a situation where one is forced to do so. If cought in a chokehold or a serious grappling situation, one must "bite the bullet" so to speak,and raise their defenses to sheild themselves form the blows accordingly. Users forearms are slightly harnded to take these kinds of impacts regardless. As far as taking hits, sometimes it is nessecary. This tatic is not nessecarily a bad thing or quality , in fact it can lead to an even quicker and suprising victory and one hell of an opening. Hits should be picked carefully however, as not every hit is of the same or expected calibur. Now if hits can be properly gauged, then by all means this can be preformed. Users can block pain at will or are incapable of feeling pain or highly resistant to physical pain of any kind, allowing them to think clearly and continue to move despite grievous injury. Users can move think clearly, continue to move, ignore torture and general function in situations where pain would disable a normal person. Punches/Size Doesn't Matter In this style, punches are never EVER wasted. Each punch contains, three principles densuke beilves are key in gokuvtao.gif tumblr_mn2dyi7a7k1r91cn2o1_500.gif tumblr_lz3z7yoDdO1rog9apo1_500.gif tumblr_mf9i70rkee1qj5jqso1_500.gif|Matching your opponent Gon_punches_Hisoka_in_da_face.jpg|Visual force and impact tumblr_mx9l5uxH6b1shvw9wo1_500.gif any style of fighting: Speed, Power, and Energy. The speed aspect is one part, which allows the user to throw any form of punch weather it be hey maker, or hook punch, at the speed of a boxing jab. This is because the user can posistion there arm muscles perfectly, to throw a punch and retract the punch with inhuman percision. Each strike in this style is desinged to be faster than the norm of a regular punch, mimicing the great Bruce Lee's speed: He punched at five hundredths of a second (0.05) from 3 feet away and from 5 feet away it was eight hundredths of a secon (0.08). Even in modern times, this punching speed matches/exceeds that completely allowing for quick effective hits. The next aspect is power. How is it possible that skinny asian men can hit a big american white man, and even cause them to cough blood or groan in pain. This is the principle of power behind the blows. This falls into the muscle movement used to throw punches in this style. The User utilizes the principles of the "One Inch Punch" made famous by bruce lee, but invented by early day wing chun. This allows the user to be in CQC situations, and throw the full weight of their blows, and not be restricted by the lack of space or arm length, weather it be clench, grapple, submission lock, etc. Depending on a person's physical stature, Densuke for example is able to throw simple "jabs" with over 2,000 psi in pressure. This is the equivillent to being shot in the face with a pump action shot gun (minus the ammo and shrapnel but the force itself). This is thanks to his peak human muscle structure. The final part is energy. Speed and Power are great, but that's not what's going to put down an inhumanly bigger opponent than yourself. This is the energy aspect of the style. The Kenetic energy aspect. This is the energy of movement and a martial artist of small statures number one weapon. This is done, by again focusing on the loose muscle movement and placing all intent and impact upon the desired area of effect, which if the user wishes can be internal. yes punches in this style can be used to hit internal organs via the kenetic force that is put behind them, and what ever area is desired to be hit. This is highly effective against anyone, because even with an enhanced physique, one doesn't simply "train their organs". Most people train the bones, the physical muscle, and the brian, but the vital organs are as vulnerable as the skin itself. The user is able to use kenetic energy to attack these internal organs if they envision or wish to, but this is only to be usedif one is trying to truley put down the opponent. In any case, one would think the main inspiration for this was speed fighting, which was indeed a ploy, but in densuke's case he has a natrual nack for manipulating kenetic energy via his father Tetsu Ryoji. While it's not as adept as his fathers, Ryoji's or Koikonjitto's in general have a natrual nack for manipulating forces of physics. Densuke is able to push a rather considerable amount of kenetic energy into his opponents. The user can create strikes or attacks that create a pulse-like wave that can cause massive impacts, push enemies back and destroy foundations of structures. They can cause the enemies to be paralyzed even through tenacity and pain. Combining the three principles of punching, every punch will hurt, and they're near impossible to simply "tank". (unless plot is involved). Elbows & Knees: Deadly and Lethal The elbows and knees in this style are completely LETHAL. Weather used offensively or defensively, the elbows and knees are actually harneded more so than the usual human being. This is because as a martial artist certain parts of the body natrually "morph" to adapt to the human's style of living, as such user of this style has pin point accuracy with their eblow strikes able to apply the pirnciples of footwork, punching, and momentum in one. These specific blows can crush limbs if the user intended them to do so, and even be used as leverage to initiate grapples and counter strikes. If applied specifically to apex points in the human body, crushing is imminant. Three Hits In One. This style also has a very unique type of strike that is unique to this style alone. It's one hit that strikes 3 times in the same spot at once. Not to be confused with Thuderous Boxing technqiues, which hit an opponent 10 times but appears to be 1 hit. That style of fighting involes the user having to actually DRAW thier fist back to luanch these hits. While this is effective, it has it's disadvantages. Drawing your fist back actually gives your opponent a little breathing room to counter. While the room isn't much, it's more than enough for a high tier opponent to counter to take advantage of. Densuke whilst creating this style created, a way to hit somenone three times with meerely one hit, done like so: The user strikes out with their hand pointed striaght out and closed together, in the form of a karate chop. Once the tip of the fingers make contact with an object or thing, the user would advance the arm, and close the hand slightly into a paw like motion, hitting the opponent with the portion of the fingers, that bend. Basically what would happen if you were making a katare style palm. For the final step you press your arm even further into the hit, and finally collapse your hand into a complete fist. The trick to this hit is that all of these steps are done so quickly, it literally appears to anyone to be just a normal punch. This technique is special trained, escpcially the first portion. The user's fingers and hand entirely are clenched together, and the finger strength is conditioned so even if someone punched at them, it would match the strike head on without folding or faltering. The outcome of this strike is a game changer, if punched in the face with this move, depending on the users accuracy, they could break the jaw clean off of it's hinge, or literally dig the imprint of their fist into a person's muscle. Combined with the other aspects of striking in this style, this can be immensly dangerous to experience. Footwork Footwork is a HIGHLY underated aspect in fighting. In fighting footwork is actually a very handy thing to have when it Faster-ballet-fight.gif tumblr_m70pk0oSLw1r95nllo1_r3_500.gif|Fancy stuff Fighting-anime-girls-o.gif Tumblr mpttxkBWxT1s91wtgo1 400.gif 2260146_o.gif tumblr_m94d5vIhhP1ryqwhvo2_250.gif tumblr_m94d5vIhhP1ryqwhvo4_250.gif kakashi-vs-kakuzu-o.gif qx1b4o.gif comes to closing distance between opponents or gaining distance between opponents. As such this style adressess footwork with empisis, idealizing that the user should keep his footwork capable to throw the opponent off, confusing him with fluent movments, and shuffling feet. Also there is the aspect of quick escape and quick distance groaping. With this manuverable footwork, the user is able to seemingly "disapear" from the opponents line of sight, and evade rather quickly. A Sub-Power of Flash Step and Variation of Enhanced Speed, the User can seemingly flicker in various areas of the batte feild, simply by flicking and manouvering their feet in combination with their ankles, to achive movement that can cover closed distances or CQC distances. This espcially works when close in on the opponent to quickly manouver behind him and around him when needed. This ties in with evading attacks, and making them a hard target to target. There are no after images with this style of movement because the user literally "Disapears from the line of sight". Even with enhanced sensory systems, the speed remians just and still as confusing, but more so to people with lower grade senses. This is also heavily incorperated in the fliping and spinning technqiues. This allows the user to spin and flip in the battle. This plays into the footwork HEAVILY because, it allows the user to spin in such a rapid rate that he can spin and weave between hits thrown, no matter how fast the speed. This way, he can add instant momentum to his hits, and counter with rapid movements and spinning manouvers, but do this all within a time frame that spands less than a second allowing him to do this with finesse and grace, and not hinder him in any form of way. The same goes into flips. User is able to flip in mid fight and hand to hand exchange to avoid strong or quick attacks, and counter whilst in the motion of fliping effortlessly and from any posistion. The user's agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of athletics. Furthermore, users of this ability are capable of jumping up to 6.2meter/20 ft in a single bound and 3.2meter/10 feet without a starting run-up. Kicking/As Flexible As Punching The legs are the strongest appendage on the human body. Why is that? Mostly because they have Densuke's kicks.gif Fst-jet-li-o.gif -Goku-dragon-ball-z-35368557-500-271.gif|The style has no formalities, so hair pulling is applicable Longe-Strike-Sanji-Vs-Vergo.gif sanji-vs-bon-clay-o.gif Sanji_vs_Mr_2_parte_2.gif tumblr_mrfpyzRWLv1qdunrvo5_r1_500.gif tumblr_m2v7c8IDNC1rr37qoo1_500.gif tumblr_mesn9lUPPd1rlto5io1_500.gif one job: Supporting your ass all day! Yes no matter how big a person, the legs support the weight of a person, weather be it 40 lbs or 500 lbs. As such the legs can dish out the most powerful hits imaginable, but this is also costly. kicks can become the most vulnerable thing on a person's body. People often bait kicks, able to catch them and make quick counter or can easily break them. This style seeks to defeat that liability by utilizing the fastest kicking speed posssible. Mostly alot of "snap kicks" where the leg is shot out and retracted just as fast as a speeding bullet (per say). This is to mainly avoid the threat of the leg being cought or countred, foring the oppoenent to take it as if it were a punch or block it as such. That being said kicks in this style have a low possibility of being grabed due to their lanuch speed. However there is another method in the kicks of this style that really defines its kicking style from others. The kicks thrown in this style dont use the entire leg all the time, but mostly come from the pivot of the knee. For example when a tae kwon doe fighter raises on leg whilst balancing on the other, is so the user can deflect kicks by swinging their leg to the left or the right, on the hinge of their knee. This ability enables you to be the most flexible of the human species. You can bend, twist or scrunch to a certain degree. This in combination with flexibility contained in the style, allows the user to deflect punches even close to the face, simply by flexing the hips upwards to raise the knee high enough to do so. User could fight even the most skilled boxers with their feet alone. Thanks to using the pivot of the knee it can lead to quick rapid sucessions. Users of this style in combination with the footwork, can pivot off the balls and heels of their feet to change their kicking posistions instantly, able to throw kicks from various angles and even methods that allow them to put their entire leg into the kick to maximize the power, but only at the right moment. Grappling Grappling in this style is usually only preformed in counterus situations. This is because it formed on cqc-mgs3-o.gif metal-gear-boss-cqc-o.gif mgs-cqc-o.gif Sakurakouji_Sakura_martial_arts.gif tekken-6-gif-jujitsu-o.gif the basis of CQC grappling, which he learned in full detail Claymore. In the typical CQC stance, the user holds their gun (a one handed weapon such as a pistol if it is chosen to be weilded with said weapon) with their dominant hand while supporting it with the other hand, which holds their CQC knife. By using this stance, the gun remains steady for accurate engagement of opponents outside the range of unarmed combat, while allowing a quick transition to the knife for close-work. The style also incorporates various grabs, chokeholds, strikes and throws to disarm and disable opponents. One powerful CQC slam could knock even the strongest opponent unconscious and break what ever limb may hit the ground as such.. In addition, CQC, when used by experts, can also be used to field-strip a firearm effortlessly, should the opponent attempt to attack the CQC expert with a firearm, and thus force the opponent to concentrate on repairing their weapon. CQC closely resembles other martial arts such as judo or jujutsu, but modified for strict combat purposes. The user is a master at using any manor of sealing, restraining or incapacitating enemies using a variety of trapping and immobilizing techniques either utilized through physical ability, etc. It's thanks to this profeicency in grappling and close quarters User is able to adapt to any style of fight or enemy, whether armed and unarmed, making an opponents attack useless after the first strike. This power automatically changes the user's fighting style and abilities to be in equal terms or superior to opponents. Physique/Training Attributes The key in this style is sensitivity. Sensitivity, is the ability to feel an opponents atack and react as tumblr_lmxw9exm7A1qg1rkjo1_250.gif tumblr_lmvx16L0VO1qg1rkjo1_400.gif hidan-vs-kakashi-o.gif jet-li-kicking-ass-o.gif jet-li-beast-3-o.gif quickly as possible it, by maximing on the time used to do it. For example: the moment the hair from an opponents knuckle even brushed the cheek of the users face, the user will react on instinct and lash out at the opponent with a strike of their own, timing their own strike to equal the speed of their opponents and land a h it, even whilst being hit themselves. However this less-than-a-second reaction time will usually cause the user to strike out at the opponent a second before the opponents strike . This gives the user a sense of peak human touch so to speak. Another odd feature is the usage of the shoulders. If properly timed, a shoulder thrust to an incoming punch or kick actually has enough force to dislocate joints, or compress bones as a whole. The user can neutralize/nullify any attack/technique they has seen before. This makes the user incapable of being damaged by attacks they have seen and unharmed by an opponent's trademark abilities. If not able to physically prevent this, they can at least stratigize a way out of it and have enough time to do so. The user's arm(s)/legs possesses immense physical strength capable of breaking strong material such stone or steel with their bare hands.This is because a user of this style will usually pratice their kata's or style on breaking bricks and denting metal. This in turn harndens the knuckles, the blades of the hands (the tip of the pink to the base of the palm), the forearms along the outside, and the bases of the elbows. These have to be trained to do so by other rpc's. Densuke however has the means to use this style to the fullest. Category:Fighting styles Category:Fighting style